Unexpected
by AbstractAdolescence
Summary: Kurtbastian oneshot. mpreg!Kurt. Kurt has a news for Sebastian. What will his reaction be?


_Oh my Gaga._

Kurt's felt his heart pool at his feet, as he stared down at the double lines on the plastic stick.

_How could he have been so stupid?!_

He had always known it was a possibility. They both knew he carried the gene. But dammit...How could he be so stupid?!

A million thoughts fled through Kurt's mind in a matter of seconds.

_What would he do?_

_What would he tell Sebastian?_

_How would he tell him?_

_What would Sebastian say? Do?_

_Will he be upset?_

_Would he dump him?_

Of course he would, Sebastian doesn't want a kid. Especially not now. Not when he's at the top of his career.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kurt didn't see anything physically wrong with him, but there was a new glow about him. Sebastian was sure to notice. He was always very perceptive.

Kurt needed to Sebastian. He had started feeling different 2 weeks ago. He noticed a difference in his appetite, his moods, and if Sebastian noticed a change in his boyfriend, he didn't say anything. Kurt finally knew what was wrong with him when the morning sickness began last week.

He finally got up the nerve to take the test, when it becvame evident that he could no longer deny his situation, nor could he hide it from Sebastian any longer.

Now Kurt just had to decide what, and how he was going to tell Sebastian.

All of a sudden-t_oo sudden for Kurt_- he was pulled out of his thoughts, but the sound of keys jingling in the door, then by the door opening and closing.

"Kurt. Babe, I'm home." Sebastian called out to the silent apartment.

Kurt remained silent, but slowly made his way out of the hall bathroom, and into the living room, to meet Sebastian halfway.

He remained hidden in the darkness of the living room, while he waited for Sebastian to emerge from around the foyer corner.

"Kurt?" Sebastian called once more. He turned on the living room light as he entered. "Kur- OH MY GOSH!" His hand flew to his chest, when he saw his boyfriend staring there, silently.

"God, you scared the hell out of me. Wha-...Kurt? Baby, what's wrong?!" Sebastian rushed over to a solumn Kurt, who kept his gaze pointedly down at the chip in their hardwood floor.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Obviously something is. Now tell me." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him firmly against his chest.

It was then Kurt let the tears seep through while he clung to Sebastian's white button up.

He must of taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves when he got home.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything. But mostly, I'm scared you'll hate me, and you'll leave. Or tell me to leave, since it's your apartment." Sebastian pulled away from their embrace, and tried to make eye contact with a stubborn Kurt.

He used his thumb and index to prop Kurt's chin up, in order to look into is eyes.

"Kurt, I don't know what's wrong, but I do know that you have nothing to be scared of. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna kick you out of our home either." He pulls Kurt back to his chest and kisses the top of his head, before resting his chin on Kurt's head. "Baby, you have to know that I could never hate you. I love you Kurt. And I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

Kurt mumbles into Sebastian's shirt.

"What was that?"

"I'm pregnant."

_**Silence.**_

Kurt knew this would happen. His body tensed up as he waited for Sebastian's answer.

The silence stretches on. Kurt takes a deep breath before pulling out of Sebastian's reach and wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeves.

Sebastian looks straight ahead. His face blank of all emotion.

"I understand if you hate me, and want nothing to do with this baby. I'll pack some clothes and stay with Rachel and Finn, tonight, and I'll come back to get the rest of my things tommorow. I'm so sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was careless, and I should have gone on birth control like you said. I-I'm so s-sorry." By the end of his ramblings, he's breathless and the tears flowing down his cheeks are uncontrolable.

He begins to walk back towards their bedroom, when a hand flies out and wraps around his wrist. He's tugged back into Sebastian's chest, where he is enveloped in a tight hug, that he can't help but return as he finishes crying into the warm spicy musk that is Sebastian.

"Sebastian-"

"Stop it." He cuts him off. "Stop, apologizing. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Kurt pulls his head back to look up at Sebastian. Their eyes meet and Sebastian gives him a warm smile.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. Especially when youre carrying my child. If anything I think I love you even more, if that's possible."

"But, I thought-" Sebastian silences him with a kiss.

" I know what you thought. I just can't understand why you would think that. We've been together for 3 years and you think I'm just going to let you go, just like that. Without a fight? You obviously don't know me that well sweety." Sebastian flashed his signature smirk at Kurt, making Kurt smile back at him.

"So you're not mad about the baby?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian picks Kurt up and spins him around." I'm exstatic! We're going to be dads!"

Kurt giggled and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian secured his hands underneath Kurt's ass.

"Yeah. We are. I'm so excited."

"Me too. True, this isn't exactly how I had planned for things to work out, but I couldn't be happier." He said as he sat Kurt down on his feet.

Sebastian knelt down infront of Kurt's stomach and began talking nonsense to Kurt's stomach. Kurt laughed at his bofriend's antics.

"I'm so excited to meet you. You're going to be just as beautiful as your papa. I'm going to spoil you and he's going to complain and tell me to stop, but I probably won't listen."

"You never do." Kurt mumbles.

"Your papa and I love you very much. And we love each other, even though he's mean to me sometimes and likes to withold sex-_Ouch_!" Sebastian rubs the top of his head, where Kurt hit him.

With a mischivious smirk on his face, Sebastian goes back to talking to Kurt's stomach.

"One more thing, baby. Do you think, your papa will make me the happiest man alive by accepting the ring in my back pocket?"

Sebastian looks up at Kurt with hopeful eyes, before reaching into his pocket for said ring. He opens the box and presents Kurt with a simple yet elegant, white gold engagement ring, lined with little diamonds.

Kurt's breath hitches in his chest and he can do nothing but nod adn cry.

That's a good enough answer for Sebastian, who stands up so that he is towering over Kurt. He takes Kurt's hand in his own and slips the beautiful ring on his finger.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Kurt jumps and wraps his arms and legs around his fiance.

They bring their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss, that leaves them both breathless.

Sebastian pulls away first, chuckling, and wearing a face splitting grin.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I planned on proposing to you..."

"Well everything's been a little unexpected to day." Kurt counters. "And now..."

"Now...we celebrate!" Sebastian says and takes off towards their bedroom, with a giggling Kurt in his arms.


End file.
